


Визитка

by fandom OZDZ 2020 (fandom_OZDZ_2020), neun_geschichten



Category: Alien vs Predator (2004), Aliens vs Predators Series - Various Authors, Predators (2010), The Predator (2018), От звезды до звезды
Genre: Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Multi, OZDZ - Freeform, skjelle, ОЗДЗ - Freeform, От звезды до звезды - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:15:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25224490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_OZDZ_2020/pseuds/fandom%20OZDZ%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/neun_geschichten/pseuds/neun_geschichten
Summary: Визитка команды ОЗДЗ. Заходите, знакомьтесь с каноном, горите.
Comments: 40
Kudos: 174
Collections: Level 1: Визитка 2020





	Визитка

**КТО МЫ?**

Все началось в 2014 году, когда [**Skjelle**](https://ficbook.net/authors/338925) в тандеме с потрясающей художницей U.G.L.Y. (вы обязаны увидеть эти [иллюстрации](https://ficbook.net/readfic/2500638)) написала эпичный трахлюченческий боевик про хищника и мини-экипаж исследовательского корабля из двух напарников-балбесов, мечтающих заполучить большой куш. Мы пали жертвой заговоров, приключений и бесстыдной ксеноебли и вот уже четвертый год подряд играем на ФБ за команду мечты. Причем не только по серии фиков «От звезды до звезды», которых аж три штуки, но и по другим повестям нашего любимого автора.

Что за дичь, спросите вы. Фики по фикам? Да, черт побери! Представьте, как нужно писать, чтобы куча людей годами бегала и вращала тентаклями на всех площадках, рекламируя любимый канон. Если вы еще не слышали об ОЗДЗ, то запаситесь смазкой, салфетками и шлемом. Если вы решили припасть и ознакомиться - попрощайтесь с реалом на неопределенное время, возьмите смазку, салфетки и шлем еще раз. И да пребудет с вами Великая Мать.

**НАШИ КАНОНЫ И ИХ СКУЧНОЕ СОДЕРЖАНИЕ**

[**ОЗДЗ**](https://ficbook.net/readfic/2500638) \- «От звезды до звезды», о том, как два мужика в течение трех томов пытаются развивать логистический бизнес.

[ **ОЗДЗ. Колония**](https://ficbook.net/readfic/3479491) \- вторая часть «От звезды до звезды».

[ **ОЗДЗ. Беглецы**](https://ficbook.net/readfic/4450130) \- третья часть «От звезды до звезды».

[ **БСТС**](https://ficbook.net/readfic/5813082) \- «Бригада с того света», о том, как уставшие женщины-шоферы перегоняют разваливающийся грузовоз в жопу мира.

[ **ДПНР**](https://ficbook.net/readfic/6813126) \- «Десятый проходит над радугой», о том, как военные выступают на учениях и, отстав, долго едут к точке базирования.

[ **ППЛЩ**](https://ficbook.net/readfic/7947555) \- «Пожиратель под ледяным щитом», о том, как ученые изучают снег и лед.

[ **ЕЗСП**](https://ficbook.net/readfic/9444132) \- «Ева за семью печатями», о том, как экскурсовод болтается туда-сюда и ноет, как ему тяжело работать.

**БАННЕР И АВАТАРЫ**

**СПИСОК НАШИХ БИТВ**

[ **ЗФБ 2017** ](https://wtf-kombat2017.diary.ru/?tag=5487277) | [ **ЗФБ 2018** ](https://wtf-kombat2018.diary.ru/?tag=5566095) | [ **ЗФБ 2019** ](https://wtf-2019.diary.ru/?tag=5618193) | [ **ЗФБ 2020** ](https://wtfk2020.diary.ru/?tag=5662277)  
---|---|---|---  
[ **ФБ 2017** ](https://fk-2017.diary.ru/?tag=5536295) | [ **ФБ 2018** ](https://fk-2018.diary.ru/?tag=5593036) | [ **ФБ 2019** ](https://fk-2019.diary.ru/?tag=5643267) | [ **ФБ 2020** ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_OZDZ_2020/works)


End file.
